


Pepperoni Perv

by TheMomeRath



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMomeRath/pseuds/TheMomeRath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is happy to be eating pizza for dinner, but dinner takes an unnecessary turn when he starts to tease Aoba with the pepperoni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepperoni Perv

It wasn’t even unexpected, really.

Noiz had a habit of overexploring. Not city streets or anything, though. He liked to try new things. Ever since he had tried Tae-san’s donuts, he was hungry for new foods, and ever since… Well, ever since the hotel, he was hungry for other things.

So when Aoba ordered pizza, Noiz was surprised. Of course, it was one of his favorite foods, but Aoba had been working for a long time to help him expand his horizons, so seeing an order of already-baked pizza on the table was almost shocking.

"I’d have grabbed something else, but I didn’t have time," Aoba apologized. Despite having lived with Noiz for quite some time, he still tended to get lost, which meant he would get home a little later than he planned to. (He would never admit he was lost to the younger man, but Noiz could always tell anyway and teased him incessantly whenever it happened.)

"That’s fine," the blonde said with a smirk. He slid a piece of pizzza out of the box, watching the deliciously melted strings of cheese stretch and snap once they had reached their limit. Taking a bite, he closed his eyes to let the familiar flavours linger in his mouth. Greasy pepperoni, molten mozzarella, and tangy red sauce ran down his throat, reminding him with each bite how absolutely flawless pizza was.

"Oh, damn." 

Noiz opened his eyes to see Aoba across the table plucking a stray slice of pepperoni off his blue shirt. “I’m gonna get grease stains all over this,” he complained, staring at the new spot.

"Take it off, then."

Aoba raised an eyebrow. “The pepperoni?” He laughed. “Well, I’m not just leaving it there.”

"No, your shirt." Noiz smirked at the blunette’s shocked expression. "Come on. We’re both guys. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before."

"I know that." Aoba frowned, blushing. "I just don’t want to eat withmy shirt off."

"Why?"

"It’s weird."

"Why?"

"Because… I don’t know! Nobody does that, that’s why!"

Noiz shrugged. “Does it matter?”

"Of course it does!"

"Why?"

"Why- Noiz, I could swear you’re out to drive me crazy sometimes- wait, what are you doing?!"

While Aoba was lamenting Noiz’s refusal to be somewhat normal, the blonde had begun to peel off his shirt. Before fifteen seconds had passed, he was sitting bare-chested at the dinner table, a ridiculously smug smirk on his face. “Now somebody is doing it. Is it still weird?”

"N-Noiz, put your shirt back on-"

"No." The blonde’s eyes sparkled as he lifted a new slice of pizza to his mouth, chest and defiance bared to his befuddled boyfriend.

While Aoba stammered in his seat across the table, Noiz continued to eat, not bothering to focus on the food, instead focusing on his partner’s face. Undaunted by Aoba’s look of discomfort, he peeled a piece of pepperoni off his pizza and dropped it. Flipping once, it landed sauce-side down and stuck- right over his bare left nipple. “Oops.”

"Noiz! Put your clothes on right now!"

"Why?"" Noiz plucked another piece of pepperoni and let it fall. This time it landed just below his bellybutton.

"You’re going to get food all over you! Just stop and get-"

"You’re right. What if I get some on my pants?" Once again, that dangerous sparkle appeared in his eyes. He set down his piece of pizza and moved his hands under the table, fumbling with his belt buckle.

Aoba’s eyes widened in shock. “You can't seriously be-” Peering under the table, he sat up again and buried his face in his hands.”Why  
are you taking off your pants?”

"I don’t want to get them dirty." letting both his pants and underwear slide to the floor, his belt clinking against the tile, he kicked them over to Aoba, picked up his pizza, and began eating again.

Deep red with secondhand embarrassment by this point, Aoba was at a complete loss for words.

Deciding enough teasing was enough, Noiz stood. Ignoring Aoba’s incoherently babbled complaints, he turned around and began walking toward the bedroom, wiping his finger along his abdomen so he could slurp up the sticky trail of sauce that lingered.

"Noiz! Where are you going?!"

"I want dessert." he took steady steps toward the door, perfectly aware his ass was bare, and flaunting it the whole way. 

"But there’s nothing to eat in the bedroom-"

"We’ll make some."


End file.
